


Unexpected Interview

by RoyHankins



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyHankins/pseuds/RoyHankins
Summary: Elliott promised the restaurant he was taking Wraith to was completely press-free. She wasn't really surprised when he turned out to be wrong.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Unexpected Interview

Life as a Legend in the Apex Games meant that privacy was something of a luxury.

Which was why Wraith hadn’t believed Elliott for a second when he said the place he was taking her was ‘completely off the grid’ and ‘there was no reason to worry’.

It was a good restaurant, she had to give him that. How he’d found somewhere that actually served good Korean food in the Outlands, she had no idea.

That didn’t really make up for the fact that, halfway through her bowl of bibimbap, an alert went off.

“Journalist has your trail.”

Bloodhound was keeping watch on the date, just like Wraith did for them when Mirage took them out.

Elliott had heard it too, Bloodhound was linked up to both of their systems. Instead of looking bothered, he threw on a charming smile and called over a server, asking for their food to go and handing her more than twice as much money as their bill would have required.

She seemed to understand this was a matter of urgency, and soon they were running down a back alley in Solace City, Elliott carrying their food.

“No one would ever find us?” Wraith asked.

He moved his shoulders only a fraction of an inch in a shrug, before saying, “No, I’m happy to answer a few questions.”

“What is he saying?” Bloodhound asked as they seamlessly joined them in the run, though from where Wraith had no clue.

“He left a decoy to talk to the camera,” Wraith explained.

“I apologize for the confusion,” Elliott said in his I’m Being Streamed Voice. “Yes, I am dating Wraith, and yes, I am dating Bloodhound. They’re not dating each other right now, but I sure wouldn’t complain if they gave it a try.”

Elliott was looking at Wraith when he said that, a sparkle in his eye.

Truly, he was the most subtle boyfriend she’d ever had.

To be fair, he was definitely the only boyfriend she could remember having, so that would make him the most subtle by default.

Despite the face-covering mask, Wraith could see Bloodhound was just as exasperated with the half of the interview they could hear as she was.

“My favorite qualities in my partners?”

Oh no.

No no no no no.

If Wraith had brought an EMP grenade with her, she would have set it off that second.

But no amount of glaring would stop Elliott now.

They reached their ship, but Elliott was still talking even as he sent the coordinates for the Apex base to the ship’s computer.

“Well, I know you’ll find this hard to believe, but Wraith is one of the sweetest people you’ll ever meet. She’s good at acting all tough and mysterious, but don’t let it fool you. My last birthday, she actually got me an exact replica of a family photo I’d lost a month before.”

That was half-right.

What Wraith had actually done was go into a timeline where the picture hadn’t been burned by one of Caustic’s experiments and stolen it.

Still...that was a much better answer than she’d been expecting.

“Also, we all know Loba has the best ass in Apex, but Wraith is a close second place.”

Aaaand there was what she’d been expecting.

“Bloodhound...it’s honestly hard to pick one thing for them. It probably doesn’t come across in the games, but Bloodhound is the most reliable person I’ve ever met. Not just for me, for all of us. They’re always ready to help, which makes me feel a bit self-obsessed in comparison, y’know?”

He wasn’t wrong.

Even before Wraith and Bloodhound had been mutual partners of the idiot talking about them, they were someone Wraith learned could always be trusted.

There was no agenda with Bloodhound, no secret plans or ulterior motive. They took being a member of a team seriously.

“Oh, that’s going to have to be it for today. Everyone at home, follow me at-”

Elliott dropped the sentence halfway through, giving Wraith the impression the interview ended sooner than he’d been expecting.

The silence in the ship that followed was more than a little awkward.

“Are we cool? I didn’t, uh, go too far?”

Wraith hated hearing that fear in Elliott’s voice.

This wasn’t the first time he’d had a little too much fun in the limelight and said something that ticked her off.

That didn’t mean she wanted him to be thinking what she knew he was.

Ellott was terrified of being rejected, by either of them. Constantly trying to earn their favor, and scared every moment that he’d lose it all from one mistake.

Sighing, Wraith tried to assuage his worries. “I don’t know if we’re ‘cool’. But I’m not mad either. You’ve done worse.”

From her, that was something like a compliment, and it seemed that it helped, judging by the smile it brought back to his face

“What about you, babe?” he asked his other partner.

Bloodhound sounded a little sulky as they replied, “You did not compliment my appearance. I was not aware my butt was a blight to look upon.”

“What, babe, no!” Elliott stammered. “Your butt is wonderful! I just...we were leaving the range for my decoy, and I had to end the interview suddenly, and-”

Her boyfriend continued to explain and apologize from there, and Wraith enjoyed a rare laugh while watching it unfold.

Hearing Mirage try to serenade Bloodhound with their every attractive feature was more than worth the earlier embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, a million thank yous to my friend jimikat for introducing me to this series and its wonderful characters, as well for giving my draft a once-over.
> 
> Second, I am still new to Apex, and I hope I didn't misrepresent the series or its characters too much.


End file.
